Letting Gp
by Wolflmg
Summary: A former ranger left earth 4 years ago, cana n old love bring him back


2003 An army of mutant monsters stood high above a mountain getting ready to attack the village. But unkown to them a young man all dressed in black was creeping up behind them. He held in his hands a large blaster gun. "These weak links wont no what hit them" one of them said. Then boom the young man made his appearance known. With in minutes he had taken out the whole army, without a scratch on him. Alien looking creatures surrounded the young man as he packed up his things inside his ship. The leader of the village went up to the young. And honored him with a payment of some sort. "Thank you very much sir, for saving our home" said the leader. The young man gave a stern look back. "It was nothing, just doing my job. Now if you excuse me I got to be going" he said as he began to get into his ship. "Home sir?" asked the leader. The young man seemed distant at the question, he didn't even turn his head to meet the gaze of the creature asking the question. "No, I haven't been home in a long time" he said. "That's a shame," said a voice. The young man knew that voice very well; it was a voice he had not heard in many years. He hoped out of his ship and was faced with an old friend. "Billy" he said surprisingly  
  
The two old friends were sitting in a room around a table. Each had a cup of tea, which the alien's creatures provided for them. Tommy looked at Billy, he had not seen him sense he had left for Aquatar. "Billy what are you doing here" asked Tommy wondering why Billy was on this planet. "Lets just say I got a message about some old friends being very worried about you. So I left Aquatar to find you and here we are" said Billy. Tommy glared at Billy seeming to be annoyed with the matter. "Well your wasting your time, so tell whom ever. That I'm dead because I'm not going home" he said rudely. Billy just shook his head, not being able to believe this. "What's happened to you Tommy. This isn't like you, don't you even want to know who it is looking for you?" asked Billy making the same tone as Tommy. Tommy then got up from his seat. "Look I got to be going, I'm sorry. It was good seeing you Billy. But the Tommy you knew died a long time ago" he said as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Then I guess it is true Tommy Oliver is dead" said Billy sadly. Billy watched out the window as Tommy flew off.  
  
Tommy glared at the space around him stars and planets were all over. Inside his ship a picture was taped on one of the scanners. It was a picture of him, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Aisha. It wasn't a happy picture by any means they were all dressed in black. Hours had gone by, Tommy then pushed to a communicator button and began taking through it. "So are you going to continue following me or do I have to treat you to dinner" said Tommy. Billy who had been doing his best to keep his ship discreet. "Do you know of such a place, similar to human food" he asked. "Yeah follow me" said Tommy as he began heading towards a space base which was built by other humans that were not from Earth.  
  
The two were seated in what looked to be some cafe. Not too many were there so the two could have a private conversation with out anyone getting evolved. "It wasn't your fault you know. They all knew the risks" said Billy knowing Tommy had heard that a thousand times. Tommy just glared at him at him and shook his head. "You weren't there you have no idea what went on. I was the one that lead them. It's my fault they were killed by Dark Spectors goons" said Tommy as he remembered that day. Tommy and many of the past rangers were going into battle. Although they no longer had ranger powers but that didn't stop them. Before anyone knew it a huge explosion hit and they were gone Kat, Zach, Trine and Tonya. Tommy and the others were fine but as for their four friends they were gone.  
  
Billy could see that Tommy's mind was on something important. "Your right I wasn't there and I should of been" said Billy hoping to get his attention back. Sure enough that worked. "No, Aquatar needed you, it's not your fault" said Tommy as he whipped his face with a napkin. "Thanks Billy for being such a good friend. Bit I can't go back to earth it's been too long. Please don't follow me again" said Tommy as he got up from his seat and began walking away. Billy knew he had to say something quick "She miss's you, I know you know that. She's really worried about you, we all are" said Billy. Tommy stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to meet the former blue ranger. Tommy shut his eyes tight, his last encounterment with her was not great. But he too missed her a lot. Ad with that he left without saying a word to Billy.  
  
Billy was now in his ship heading back to Aquatar. He would honor Tommy's wishes and not follow him. "How'd it go." Came a voice through the speaker. Billy was silent for a moment. "Not well he's gone I'm sorry" said Billy. For a moment the other line was silent. "Thanks any ways Billy, I'll let her know" said the voice. In Billy's heart he knew his friends were disappointed. "Jason tell he I'm sorry" said Billy. "I will, Jason out"  
  
Tommy set his ship to auto- pilot. He then leaned back and began to dream. The dream was how him and Kim met up again long after the whole turbo thing. It just so happened to be the day when the universe was at stake. The two met outside Angle Grove Park to talk. A lot had changed, Tommy and Kat had just broken up the five weeks before. "Tommy the whole letter thing I'm sorry about that. I know it really hurt you" she said softly. Tommy looked at her with the same caring eyes as he always had. "I know you are I forgave you for that. Who or is he" he asked. Kim put her head down. What she wad about to tell him next was something she feared telling him. "I made him up" she said, Tommy just looked at her. He closed his eyes just as tears began to fall. Then that's when, it happened a huge explosion hit.  
  
Tommy jumped his monitor was beeping. A small aircraft was fire at him. Tommy then took his ship back into control and swerved around and blasted at the perpetrator. "That will teach you for messing with me" said Tommy.  
  
Jason and the others were at Rocky's and Adams house hanging out. The five of them were very quite looking at Jason. Kim's eyes seemed to be the ones looking the deepest. Jason put his head down. "I'm sorry Kim, but he's not coming back" he said knowing that it would hurt Kim most of all. But everyone as well. "Billy tried to get through to him, but he would have it. He still blames himself for what happened to the others" said Jason trying not to break down into tears. He really wanted to help friend but knew he could not force Tommy to return. "Then I'm going after him" said Kim aloud. That got everyone's attention. "Are you nut's, you don't know what's out there" said Rocky. "I agree with Rocky, what if something happens to you" said Adam. Aisha put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kim, he has to work this out on his own" said Aisha softly. Jason walked right up to Kim. "I can't let you if Tommy finds" Kim interrupted him. "I have to try, he's been gone for a little over four years and we have to seen or heard from him sense " said Kim pleading her case to her friends. They all knew she was right but were afraid of something bad happening to her. All of looked at her they too missed Tommy very much. "Okay guys" said Aisha looking for them to give their answers. Kim went up to her friend and hugged her. "It's worth a shut, you just better be careful out there" said Rocky walking up to Kim and gave her a hug. "Yeah we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" said Adam softly as he followed Rocky's lead and gave Kim a hug as well. Now it was Jason turn, everyone could tell he didn't want Kim to do this. But also knew he didn't have the heart to stop her. "You just better bring him home Kim" he said with a smile. Kim ran to him and through her arms around him, thanking him.  
  
4 weeks later  
  
In the depth of space Tommy was slowly movie in his ship. The past couple of weeks had been slow. He had received no messages from anyone needed him to take out some treat. He set his ship to auto pilot and sleeps came over him quickly as a dream came to.  
  
Fire was every where buildings were falling down. He and his friends were doing all they could to save the citizens. Everyone around them was screaming and yelling out for help. Then some thing from the sky was coming towards them. Tommy's eyes grew with fear as he watched it. It was headed towards his friends Kat, Trine, Zach and Tonya. His eyes met with theirs, he saw the fear in them. But he couldn't move, like he was just stunned at what was happening. THEN BOOM! "Noo!" Tommy woke up sweat covered his face, he was breathing deeply, but slowly his breathing began to norm. "Sensors detected a aircraft is head towards you, format unknown" said the computer. Tommy came to his senses set the ship back to manual and turned the communicator on. "You are heading into unamortized location. Please identify yourself or prepare to be fired upon" Tommy said sternly. When there was no answer Tommy placed his thumb on the blaster button, getting ready to fire when. "So this is what you left Earth for. To shoot down unknown aircrafts" said a female voice. Tommy looked annoyed as he removed his hand from the blaster. "Kimberly go back to Earth now!" he said promptly. "No I'm not going back without you. I promised the others that I would return with you and I don't break my promises" she said. Tommy half laughed,"We all break promises Kim. You should know that, now if you'll excuse me I'm heading out of here" he said as he flew away from her.  
  
Kim watched his ship zoom off. She put her head down as tears fell from her eyes. She knew he didn't mean what he said, but it still hurt.  
  
Tommy was flying away at a medium speed. He put his head down and hit himself in the head with his fist. "Stupid, I shouldn't of yelled at her like that" he said to himself out loud. A memory then came over him. It was the funeral he had not said a word dunning the whole thing. And when the services was over he took off. She was right behind him calling out his name. "Tommy where you going" she said softly. He stopped but did not face her. "Good bye Kimberly" was all he said and he was gone.  
  
"That's two times I left you in the dark" said Tommy as he turned back around.  
  
Kimberly was looking to head back home when several space pirates surrounded her. She looked around her heart was beating fast. Then she noticed a small planet to her right, she made a quick hit and went right towards the planet. As she past the enemy ship shi received a few blast of her own.  
  
Tommy was making his way back to Kim. Then something caught his eye, he saw space pirates heading towards the near by planet. "Now what do they think their doing?" he asked out loud. Then it his him his eyes began to widen with fear. "Kim!'. As quickly as he could he followed them to the planet going at a blasting rage.  
  
Kim had landed her ship and was doing her best to hide from the pirates. "What I wouldn't do if I could morph" she said. Her attempts in hiding wouldn't last long. They surrounded her in a laughing matter. "Well hello honey" one of them said. "You know a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out her all alone" another said. Then two other crept behind Kim and grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go you goons" she said trying to break free. The other five just smiled at her with an evil grin. "Oh I'm sorry be we can't do that" one of them said. "Wrong answer" said Tommy hitting the pirate in the head. Then the pirates friends began to gang up on Tommy. The two that were holding on to Kim tossed her to the ground and went over to help their friends. Kim dazed a little watched Tommy fight off the pirates. He had changed so much he wasn't the way she remembered him. He was fighting so violently she never seen him fight this way. Tommy was hitting hard and doing his best to keep his guard up. Then all seven came on to him, together taking Tommy to the ground. They were on him punching him in the face and chest. "Tommy" Kim screamed, she had to do something and fast. She looked around and saw a small blaster gun. She reached for it and began shooting at the pirates the seven of them got up staring at her, not making a move. "Were through here, these two are not worth it" said the leader as he held his hand where he had taken a hit. Kim watched them go and then rushed to Tommy. Who was pulling himself up, bruises were all over his face. "Here let me help you" said Kim kindly. Tommy looked at her and shrugged her off as stood up on his own. "I'm fine" he said as he starting walking to his ship. He took off his torn shirt reviling his banged up chest. Kim's eyes began to weaken, so many cuts and busies were scatted on his back. Tommy reached in the cot pick for a new shirt and his medical kit. He took out some cream and attempted to rub some on his back. But was having trouble doing so, Kim smiled and walked up behind him. "Here let me help" she said taking the cream from Tommy who was about to protest until. Kim's hands touched his back and began to rub the cream in, "So why'd you come back" she asked as she finished rubbing the cream in. For a moment he did not say a word. "I couldn't let those space pirates get you" he lied. Kim turned him to look into his eyes. "Liar, they just so happened to be here. When you turned back around" she said with a smile. For the first time in years Tommy smiled. "I guess you know me better than I thought" he said. Something was happening that he didn't know why or how. But he seemed to be getting closer to Kim. Then before they knew it, their lips meant. But only for a second, they broke and stared at each other in the eyes. Tommy brought his hand out and rubbed it through Kim's hair. And darning that moment Kim saw the Tommy she always knew and loved.  
  
The night settled, Tommy had started a fire a couple of hours ago. While Kim made a pot of hot soup. Once they were finished eating, they got into their sleeping bags and stared up at the stares. "So is this what you see every night?" she asked. "Some nights, normally depends where I am" he said looking at the stares wishing he could change the past but knew he couldn't. Kim turned over and saw the same guilt in him as she saw at the funeral. "I know I've told you this a hundred times, but what happened wasn't your fault" said Kim kindly. Tommy turned to meet her gaze. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't. I was the leader of the power rangers once. Back then it was my job to protect you guys, it was my job" said Tommy as the tears fell. Kim reached out and grabbed his hand. "Even you can't be everywhere at once Tommy" she said. After that none was said. And sleep came over the two.  
  
Tommy woke early in the morning, his sleeping bag wad packed. He stared at Kim who was sleeping one last time, then put a note by her pillow and left.  
  
Kim woke up about an hour later, "good morning." Tommy was gone. Her eyes then saw the letter he had left.  
  
Dear Kimberly,  
  
Sorry about leaving you like this. But I can't go back with you too much time has gone by. But thank you for trying to find me. I've forgotten how much how still love you, please go back to Earth. Love, Tommy  
  
Tommy was long gone from the planet. He now was on a very peaceful planet. He sat on the ground felling the wind go through him. "You seem unhappy" said a voice. Tommy looked up and saw a creature that looked very old he held a walking stick in his hands. "Come with the territory, I guess" said Tommy "Hmm lost someone have you, no lost four. Friends yes, years ago" Tommy looked at the elder with a annoyed look. "Battle, fought bravely your friends did. Knew death could come but chose to fight. You blame yourself for deaths". Tommy got up on his feet and began to walk away from the elder. "Look I didn't come here to have someone read my thought" said Tommy angrly. "Your thoughts are of your own. Just as your thoughts created the guilt. You are too hard on yourself Tommy. Return home so your wounds may heal. Your friends died a choose they made on their own. And not you, they send a message" said the elder. "Let go" and the elder was gone.  
  
4 months later  
  
Kim was in her apartment cleaning up when. A knock at the door got her attention. She stopped what she was doing and opened the door. And didn't know what to say she was so speechless. Finally the words came out. "Tommy how long have you've been back" she asked looking at him. "Four months, can we go for a walk" he asked kindly Kim nodded "Sure"  
  
The two walked along in the park side by side. "So you've been back four months" she said looking up at him. Tommy met her gaze. "Yeah I needed time to think when I got back. I'm sorry it took me so long to let you know. It was just hard I've been gone for so long" he said softly. Kim smiled back at him. "Yeah you have but what's important now is your home where you belong" she said reaching for his hands. Tommy looked down and then up to her eyes. He had known there was still strong feelings between them, but he never thought it could become of anything. "Kimberly, I love you" said Tommy as their lips meant. And when they broke, Kim let Tommy into the biggest hug ever. "I love you too and I don't want to ever lose you again" she said as she hugged harder. "Me either, I'm not leaving you ever again" he said as they slowly pulled away from the hug. 'So should we tell the others I'm back?" asked Tommy with a smile. Kim smiled back at him and put her arms around his neck. "We will when were ready" she said as her lips met his. 


End file.
